A Survivor and A Leader Reborn
by accureye
Summary: A FanFiction of the game destiny stories of My characters and the friends i met along the way Warning contains possible spoilers of the game


This is a Fanfiction story of my characters in the game and some people i have played with in Destiny. I hope to make this as much as i can This is my First story that i will try to keep active with. First and for most i can't promise that i will keep this suitable for all ages. Bare that in mind that some stories might be a bit more adult based and possibly NSFW.

A Survivor and a Leader Reborn

A lot of people had said to me in the past that once you died that was it. Personally i can't say that i can remember my past. Here is what i do remember I was a survivor in a very distant past. What was my name then you may ask i don't recall i was a transgender MtF that i do remember. I Lived in a fortress that most other survivors thought in the time of uncertainty agianst mutations and what some would call the dead were around. Where i lived was thought to have been unbreakable and everyone would survive they were wrong. Chaos had broke out and one who was on watch a guard had let a mutant in that is when everyone knew that this fortress was not as unbreakable as they had thought.

I had already planned to leave 2 days before and when the chaos broke out i was already out the door 2 others who were running had caught up with me and asked to come with me. I accepted and we traveled off on the boat i had built. 3 years had gone by the 3 of us were surviving well but little did we know death would soon follow. We had traveled from the outskirts of USA and arrived somewhere in Russia. It started as a usual day we would scout for food and ammo the day went by without a problem for me i had found plenty of ammo and food to last 3 weeks. While i was waiting i heard gunfire that was when death had found us my two friends in my group were killed by mutants there was nothing i could of done the mutants where already on the prowl. I had ran to get my gun by the time i got my gun bandits had found me and we had to fight. Gunfire had gone on for 3 hours 20 of the bandits were dead and it seemed like 1 for every 2 i killed took their place. Then death had finaly found me as i got attacked by one of the mutants that i had seen earlier.

Most would have said that was the end of my story and i believed it was i was dead. Days, Months, Years seem to pass. I was dead in Russia what seemed like an eternity had passed as my spirit was sticking around. Then a machine had appeared it seemed like it was looking for something. When it had found what it was looking for my Spirit realized it was me though i was mostly bones and covered up around cars this machine had seemed to find me. As the machine used what ever power it had I was reborn. As this happened all the memories i had of my past except my death had escaped me. I had been reborn my name since then is Katsume a female titan a guardian of the Light at least that is what this machine known as a ghost had told me. The Ghost who had just revived me had explained that now it was bound to me and it was my ghost a guide if you would to help me through the good and bad times. Time was short though as my ghost had told me these enemies had come to find me and it so we had to move.

I had wondered "what these things were as they looked like mutants"

So much time had passed that i didn't realize this was the future. All i knew is i would have to fight my way out of this much like i did when i had got attacked by those bandits. It was hard to adjust to the armor that was on me as it felt like i couldn't move as fast as i wanted to. what seemed like 30 mins of fighting and walking we had finally found a ship that my ghost had said was going to be used to fly to the last safe city on earth. The tower was what my Ghost had referenced it as. As i was transported on board so many questions like how long had passed and what these things were came to mind but as the time passed i never asked the questions and had left to just focus on what my ghost had reference as aliens. We had arrived at the tower and this is where my new adventure and story would begin.

For those of you wondering i will base this to be continued story off gameplay the best i can. You will see a lot of my other characters i created. I will also give you their stories as well. These stories do have slight spoilers. If you don't like spoilers don't read this fanfiction there will be more coming in time.


End file.
